1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to charged-particle beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Charged-particle beam apparatus utilize particles such as electrons, protons or ions. Such apparatus include, for example, scanning electron microscopes (SEMs), electron beam inspection/review tools, electron beam metrology tools, and various other apparatus.